The Decsion
by TK2
Summary: Buffy reflects back on an event that changed her life for the better. This is a rewrite of the ending of 'The Gift' how I would have liked to see it end with some mentions of the episode 'Chosen.' Completed


Disclaimer: I don't owe any of these characters. They are owned by Joss Whendon.

Feedback: I would love to hear what you have to say. It's been a while since I have done a one-shot fic.

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Authors Note: This is a rewrite of the ending of 'The Gift' How I would have liked to see it end. 

Authors Note 2: This is in Buffy's POV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Title: The Decision

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy Summers

May 2005 

Journal Entry 100

It started five years ago. Back then I was the only Slayer with the exception of Faith, but my sister slayer was in jail. I was facing one of the toughest oppents I would ever have to face. Glory! Just that name still causes Dawn to cringe and I myself tend to do the same. She was a very challenging demon God to beat, and trying to kill my little sister was high on her list. Dawn contained the key she wanted, and it was up to me to keep her from getting it. 

However, that wasn't exactly where my life changed. No, my life changed that night, standing on top of the tower, knowing it had to be me that jumped and closed the portal. No one else but Dawn and I could, and I wasn't about to let my little sister die. My final conclusion did not surprise me or the others, but what happen that night is something that until this day, I seemed like a dream of some sorts. 

Let me explained to you what I mean.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Tower:

"Buffy, No," pleaded Dawn as she watched her sister look at the portal that her blood had opened up to the demon demission.

"Dawnie, I have to," that's what I told her when I saw the desperate look in my little sister's eyes I knew I had to do this. My life was such a small price to pay, and if that meant Dawnie and my friends could go on living another day, I would gladly sacrifice myself. 

"No," cried Dawn reaching out to me. Tears whelmed up in her eyes as she realized that I wasn't going to change my mind no matter what she did or said.

Sighing and taking a deep breath I turned towards my little sister, although she wasn't natural my sister, I loved her just as much," Listen to me there's not a lot of time," I replied softly taking a hold of her arm. 

"Be brave, live," that's what I told her, and I meant it. "The hardest thing you can do in this world is to live in it," something I learned a long time ago. 

With one last look at my brown headed little sister, I ran towards the portal ready to accept whatever was about to come my way. The minute I jumped off the edge, images flashed before my eyes. My first day of school, when I had met my old friend Kimberly. The first time I saw my little sister, even if it wasn't real, the feelings and the happiness I felt was. When my mother and father tucked me in at night and said I love you. The first time I came to Sunnydale and met Giles, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Anya, and most importantly Angel. 

Angel's face played in my mind as flashes of light whipped around me tearing at my skin and my clothes. Pain shot through my body, but I did not notice for inside I felt the warmth of everyone who ever loved me surrounding me. Closing my eyes, I knew they would be okay, something in my just said so. 

My eyes are close and I am ready to die, yet… I don't feel the ground against my body. I don't feel the life draining out of me anymore. I'm being held by something smooth and soft, and in the far distance as I open my eyes I can see faces, but who do these faces belong too?

"Always have to jump head first, huh?" someone with an Irish accent inquires as my eye slowly come into focus.

"That she does," agreed a voice, one so familiar to me. It's as if know her. 

"Buffy," a soft, but gentle voice prompt, looking up I find myself looking into the faces of four young woman. Their smiling faces assure me that I am indeed all right, but were am I.

"You're still alive," the familiar voice insisted as if to answer my un spoken question. 

Looking in front of me, I see her. How can she be here though, Drusilla had killed her two years ago," Kendra?" I asked unsure of my own voice. 

"Aye," replied Kendra shaking her head of dark black curls. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked when I gave her a confused looked. "You're not suppose to die yet," she confirmed lowering me down on the ground as did the others.

That's when I realized that I had been in these young women arms. They had caught me before I had smashed into the ground. Suddenly as the thought accured to me I look up at the tower. What I saw though, was nothing. The portal to hell, the zombie like people all of them where gone. Even the place I had beat Glory now laid empty of the demon, and in it's place laid Ben. I didn't need to move towards him to know he was dead.

"Chosen, many things are going to come your way in the next two years, you must be ready," a young woman with choppy blond hair warned as she and the other two walked over to where Kendra stood in front of me.

"Who are you?" I questioned trying my best to take everything in. It felt like a dream, a weird, but at the same time interesting dream.

"I'm India," replied the choppy blond. "This is Lucy and Flash, and of course you know Kendra. We were Slayers such as yourself long ago, but now we are the Guardians," she added as I moved to sit up in a more comfortable position. Sitting down she began to quickly explain what that meant," we are Slayers chosen to guide other slayers when they die to where they belong, however, there are some cases, such as yours that require us to save the slayer and explain that she is need and will be," she concluded as the red headed Lucy took a seat next to her. "Buffy, I have watched you since you were called, and I have seen many girls come before you, and none of them have come close to what you, yourself are capable of. Your family and friends give you strength, they give you a reason to fight, and not give up. These next two years you're going to need to remember that and hold it close to your heart, for if you forget, things will change and not for the better," declared Lucy in a gentle, but firm voice.

"Buffy," I hear Willow cry out. "She's alive," my best friend yells to what I am guessing is everyone else. 

"Remember what we have said, Buffy," Kendra reminded me," and remember all the past slayers and myself are very proud of you, and look forward to the day when you will join us," she said smiling, one of few smiles I had ever seen her smile. 

"I will," I promise as the four young women disappear.

"Buffy," cried Dawn throwing her arms around me.

I hug my little sister to me as tears of happiness and gratefulness run down my cheeks. I will keep what they said to me in my heart, and whatever comes my way I know with my love ones we can beat it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Two years later:

Beat it we did. There are now many Slayers, and I can now take a step back and live a life I have always wanted to live. Sunnydale is gone now and we all had to find new places to live. Anya died in the final battle protecting Andrew. It was hard on Xander at first, but eventually the pain did not go away but it did lesson, and I have a strong feeling that had to do with Cordelia, who woke up just in the nick of time.

After beating the First, I took Dawn and we moved to LA where I helped Angel and his team. A year later, Angel was granted his humanity and now we are planning our wedding. If someone would of told me five years ago that I would have everything I ever wanted, I would have laughed at them in the face. It's funny how life changes, and it doesn't always have to end sad. 

THE END

Let me know what you thought of this short story. I have had this idea for a while, but wasn't sure how to go about it, until recently. My writing muses love feedback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
